


Running and Running and Going Forever (Come See My Cage)

by cringe_town



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Last Kiss, M/M, Team Feels, oh its painful get ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cringe_town/pseuds/cringe_town
Summary: slipknot but make it alex/jay (with a couple others mixed in) and the world is ending.... also zombiesthis has been in my drafts for a month and i dont want it to get deleted but i dont think ill ever finish it unless someone asks me to so uhhh yeah sorry for the unfinished fic
Relationships: Alessandro Venturella/Jay Weinberg, Chris Fehn/Sid Wilson, Jim Root/Corey Taylor, Jim Root/Mick Thomson, Shawn Crahan/Craig Jones
Kudos: 3





	Running and Running and Going Forever (Come See My Cage)

Nine figures dash across an open field, most carrying bags and maps and nearly-empty canteens. The two leading the group stop outside of a small barn, peek in past the slits in the wooden structure. The smaller of the two motions to the other seven, whispering instructions so they wouldn't get the attention of whatever was inside the barn.

"Mick, Craig, and Jim - take the right. Shawn, Alex, and I will take the left. Sid, Jay, and Chris - keep watch on our tails. Bar the door once we get far enough inside to keep the other slowpokes out." Corey motions to each man in turn. His heart stings with every set of eyes he gazes at - exhausted, beaten, and dull from the past few years of hell that they've all gone through. No time to delay, though. They're all in desperate need of rest - rest that they could at least try to get in the safety of the barn. Corey takes a breath. Even though it was cruel, it was a basic fact of life now, and he had to make sure that everyone knew it: "If someone gets hurt, don't let it slow you down."

"Aye, aye, captain." Sid mutters quietly in response, already crowding against the side of the door to hurry it closed if need be. 

Luckily, there was only a couple of slowpokes in the barn. The bodies were easily disposed of and The Nine settled down for the night. Well, tried to, at least.

Corey pushed a large pile of hay out of the hayloft, helped Jim and Chris spread it around to form some sort of cushion from the wooden floor. Mick and Craig grouped together in a corner, sharpening blades that needed sharpening and saying nothing at all. Alex, Jay, Shawn, and Sid sat near the middle of the barn floor, Sid kicking at the ash that got spit out of their little fire, and the other three discussing maps and food and water while Jay tried his best to not burn the group's dinner of six-year-old canned soup.

It has become routine.


End file.
